1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separating device suitable for use in treating a particle containing gas flow stream to separate the particles from the gas or to clean the gas of the particles.
2. Description of the Background Art
The kind of separating device to which the invention relates, can more precisely be described as a vortex tube particle recovery device or as a vortex tube gas cleaning device, depending on which aspect of its operation is emphasized. This invention primarily has in mind the cleaning of gas, especially the cleaning of air. Thus, for convenience, the term vortex tube gas cleaning device will generally be used in the specification. However, the invention covers also the particle recovery aspect.
The terms "upstream" and "downstream" are used for convenience in this specification and should be interpreted in relation to the normal direction of flow of gas through the gas cleaning device.